


Calm Down, Calm Down

by Shhbequiet



Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: "I'm almost done I just need to get this first try.""Yeah right, if you get this first try I'll suck you off."Sapnap makes it first try.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933288
Comments: 21
Kudos: 553
Collections: MCYT





	Calm Down, Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> based off the stream where sapnap says dream offered him "something" if he made a jump first try lol.
> 
> also they live together in this because I'm lazy

Sapnap made the four block jump that everyone struggled with during the event, only one section left and he'll beat the parkour but there was only a minute left if he wanted to beat it in the ten minute allotted time. 

"Oh c'mon I'm so close I just need to finish the salmon ladders first try."

"Yeah right, Krinios has been sitting here for like thirty minutes trying to get to the top no way you make it first try." Dream said as he watched Sapnap make his way to the final part.

"Pshh, I got this, wanna bet?" 

"Okay, if you make this first try, no falling, I'll suck you off." Dream explained with overconfidence. 

"Dude, what?" Sapnap chuckled, Dream could be quite vulgar off camera.

"You heard me, I'll give you the old sloppy toppy."

Sapnap was already a third of the way through, but after hearing Dream so confident he wouldn't make it that he'd offer a blowjob, well what else could he do except try his best.

He wasn't exactly the best at this part, for many who could even make it here these were a run breaker, but Sapnap had a great teacher, one that would owe him after this.

"No way." Dream gasped as Sapnap jumped up the last three, making his way to the throne.

"BOOM FIRST TRY BABY." Sapnap yelled with excitement. "Oh Dream, you better pay up." 

"You're such an idiot Sapnap I'm not gonna actually suck you off." 

"What? You promised!" He really wanted to see how Dream was going to get out of this one.

"You know what? You're right, a promise is a promise." Dream said after a moment of contemplating.

"Really you're just gonna give in like that?" Sapnap asked in disbelief.

"Yep now get off Minecraft and go take a shower, there's no way I'm putting your musty dick in my mouth." Dream said with a hint of laughter.

"My dick isn't musty dude! But fine I'm going." Sapnap left the call and logged out of the practice server. There's no way he's actually going to go through with it right? But he might as well go shower anyway. 

After his shower he put on a simple t-shirt and sweats, then went to knock on Dream's door.

"Hey loser, I'm waiting for my gift." He said while knocking.

Dream opened the door and let him in. He lead him to the bed where he sat him down.

"Okay take off your pants."

"What Dream you're not actually doing this." Sapnap waved his hands back and forth. 

"Hell yeah I'm doing this and you're about to get the best head of your life...unless you don't want to that is." Dream said the last part hesitantly, he didn't want Sapnap to actually be uncomfortable.

"Oh okay we're doing this for real, okay yeah." Sapnap nervously tried to hype himself up.

"Maybe we should kiss first? As an ice breaker I mean." Dream suggested, feeling Sapnap's nerves.

Sapnap nodded, too nervous to speak. With his consent, Dream still standing, tilted Sapnap's head up to kiss him properly. Sapnap made a soft noise in the back of his throat surprised but not displeased. Dream deepened the kiss, gently pushing Sapnap to lay on the bed. Now in a better position he was able to start roaming Sapnap's body with his hands, caressing his sides. 

"Oh!" Sapnap's eyes flew open when Dream disconnected their lips to start kissing his neck.

Dream chuckled, "You ready for the big show?"

Sapnap nodded eagerly, he wasn't hard yet but he could tell he would be soon.

Dream pushed the bottom of Sapnap's shirt up, kissing his chubby belly as he made his way down. He slowly slid his sweatpants down along with his boxers. Sapnap's dick started to chub up as Dream gave a soft kiss to the head. 

"Hey Sapnap, has anyone ever done this for you?"

Sapnap shook his head embarrassed, he's never had any kind of sex before.

Dream hummed in understanding, "Well, I guess I better make it good for you."

He licked at the tip gently, just barely poking it into his mouth. He had his right hand gripped around the base of Sapnap's cock. Sapnap groaned, god his hands were so big.

Dream got more ambitious, slowly taking more of him in, his tongue caressing the underside. He made sure to keep his teeth out of the way, he wouldn't want to accidentally hurt him.

Sapnap could feel his cock getting deeper into Dream's mouth, his throat contracting around him. He looked up at him with his deep green eyes, Sapnap knew Dream could see the blush that started at his face and ran down his neck. 

Dream almost had him taken all the way, his big hand encompassing the rest he couldn't fit. Dream brought his other hand up and played with his balls, wanting Sapnap to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Sapnap couldn't stop making small noises at this point, it was all too much, he had never felt this good before. 

"Mhhhh Dream, I think- I think I'm gonna cum soon." He struggled to complete a full sentence.

Dream hummed, sending a shockwave down his spine. He traced his hand that had been at his balls down lower, and pressed the spot between his sack and his asshole. 

"Ah!" Sapnap arched his back as a new pleasure erupted from him. His hands, which had been clutching the bedsheets between his fingers the whole time, flung to Dream's hair and started pushing him down. Dream's own hands left his lower half and grabbed the hands pulling at his hair, forcing them down on the bed beside him. 

Dream pulled off his dick for a second, "Be good." He growled before diving back onto Sapnap. 

Sapnap moaned as he was forced down, squirming on the bed. He brought his legs up, wrapping them around Dream's body, needing to ground himself to something. 

Dream swallowed around him and Sapnap was a goner. He whined, "Dreaaaam!", as he came, twisting around the sheets. He could see stars at the back of his eyelids. 

Dream kept on him even after he was done, sucking him dry. "Oh my god, Dream I'm so sensitive please." Sapnap whined some more needing Dream to stop.  
Dream let up, letting Sapnap's hands go free. He brought his arms up to his face, groaning, "Dude what the hell I've never felt so good in my life." 

Dream laughed, "I told you I'd make it good." 

"Mhm, oh do you need me to-" Sapnap asked awkwardly.

Dream shrugged, "Nah I'm good for now, this was about you. I'm glad you had a good time." 

"Boy did I ever, I need to make bets with you more often."

**Author's Note:**

> dream quickly researching how to suck dick while sapnap's in the shower


End file.
